


Unexpected

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Fluff and Smut, General Elpis au, Hurt and comfort, Kisses and longing and Tim has a hair trigger hahhaa, M/M, Timtams gets shot, Wil has a boner for murder and Tim has a boner for Wil, Wilhelm is a sweet ass nurse, yeah there we go hahha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some down time spent taking bored potshots at Kraggons draws the attention of mercenary types. Tim takes a bullet from a man Wilhelm left alive, and the enforcer gets him to safety and sees to his recovery. Feels ensue, and Tim gets a bit trigger happy and comes in his pants while perched on the older man's body.</p>
<p>Basic hurt/comfort/feels fic. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Somesketchyshit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somesketchyshit/gifts).



> Aaaaack I've never written Timhelm before but I'll do anything for the waifu of my laifu xD Bahahha Hope you like it sugarplum! :3 there's not enough timhelm on the archive frankly aaaaaagh

"Come on, this isn't even a challenge," Tim said as they were taking potshots at kraggons. “I almost feel bad.”

Wilhelm grunted in agreement, blowing one to bits. Tim whistled at that and watched the bits of viscera go flying through the air. It was a good shot. Messy, but good. 

He was having a really nice time, for all the shit he talked. He'd been beside himself when Wilhelm suggested they blow off some boredom with a little blood spilling. Or actually, what he'd said had been more along the lines of “I need to kill something”. He hadn't given pause before going with the man.

Tim been hoping for some time alone with the burly mercenary for ages since they weren't currently on assignment. His little crush might have been one-sided but he still reveled in the time he got Wilhelm to himself. No one needed to know how much he enjoyed it.

He was grateful for the little respite from running all over the moon, let alone anywhere else. Time off was time off, even if it didn't necessarily mean cash flow. But Wilhelm treated time off like punishment. No action meant no bullets and no bullets meant no killing stuff. It had gotten too dull for the cyborg to bear.

So now they were taking out kraggons without even breaking a sweat. If _Tim_ thought it was easy, then he was sure Wilhelm probably thought it was child's play. The doppelganger talked a big talk around the larger man, though.

“That was nice but too easy. Right?”

Wilhelm’s attention was pulled from the other man's face to just over Tim’s shoulder, drawing the gaze of the younger man behind himself. There was a posse of men-- mean thugs by the look of them- with a complete lack of good intentions. Drawn by the gunfire, weapons at the ready and advancing on the pair, the look in their eyes did not bode well. If he'd thought maybe they'd been concerned citizens of the moon and gave them the benefit of the doubt, that thought was dashed as soon as a bullet went whizzing past his head. 

"OOOOH geez okay now it's getting interesting,” Tim spoke as he ducked for cover, getting some shots off first. He peeked out from behind a large outcropping only for Wilhelm to tug him back moments before a bullet ricocheted off the rock. Tim’s heart was racing, and he muttered a thank you before they started their own volley of attack.

There were ten men altogether, armed better than average moon dwellers despite their appearance, and with damn good aim and guns. A hit squad then. Okay, not necessarily new, but problematic.

They weren’t a match for the two of them, though. Wilhelm was a force of nature, and between Tim and his bloodlust, they mowed down the men who had thought they'd be easy pickings. Kraggons were just the appetizer, and the burly man was devastating the main course as the hitmen realized that _they_ were the ones outmatched in this circumstance. Whatever the bounty was, it certainly wasn't worth _this_.

Wilhelm was charging forward in a bloody spree after two that decided the fight wasn't worth their lives, the enforcer just having taken down their leader in a bloody mess to rival the exploded kraggon from earlier. It was clearly a retreat, and Tim wouldn't have been surprised if they were shitting their pants in fear with the large man running after them. 

"Wil, come on! It's done! Let's go," Tim hollered, enough of shooting and blood and more bodies than he cared for the day. 

The older man was putting bullets in heads, maniacal laughter as he struck them down, and Tim didn't realize one of the men they'd put a bullet through wasn't _quite_ dead where he lay. 

Tim was telling Wilhelm it was more than done with, that they should get back and try to get a good dinner before the evening rush. And the man who was still alive managed to get a shot off, just a single shot, the bullet burying itself in Tim’s flesh.

Wilhelm saw just in time for the shot to go off but not enough to stop it. He didn't see where the bullet landed as he was busy putting another into the dying man in his rush to get to the double. 

Tim's eyes were wide in shock and pain. The doppelganger was on his knees, crouched and doubled over. Okay, maybe taking out their boredom on Elpis wildlife _wasn't_ the smartest idea, but he didn't expect to get fucked over by it. Kraggons didn't have bullets. Other threats yeah boy not this. And shit did this hurt, and holy hell that was a lot of blood, and was that Wilhelm's hands on him? Well that was nice at least...

The burly cyborg was before the younger man, trying to assess the damage and realizing he didn't have so much as a bandaid on him. He didn't know exactly where the younger man had been shot, but he was covered in blood already, chest crimson. It was hard to tell how serious it was. 

" _FFFFUCK_ ," Tim cried out as he bled and Wilhelm tried to staunch it. He was going into shock, he knew that, and Wil took a firm hold of him, trying to keep him static. If he wasn't breathing so profusely and terrified out of his mind, he might have claimed it was one of the best moments in his life, being held by the burly man.

As such, Tim was feeling dizzy and disoriented and in absolute pain, and his fear must have shown on his face because the larger man was trying to do his best to soothe him and assess the damage and get them out of there.

"Hey, come on now. Breathe, pretty boy. Breathe. Stay conscious. _Hey_.”

Tim passed out against him, bleeding everywhere, and the older man had to carry him out of the bloodbath and back to help. He retreated to Moxxi's, the woman more than alarmed at the state of the man in Wilhelm's arms. It wasn't clear how serious it was, but with Tim passed out they figured it was fairly bad.

"Put him up in the back. I'll call a doctor."

\--

The bullet was lodged in his shoulder, and _fuck_ everything hurt. He was awake now, and as Wilhelm was sitting with him, he apologized profusely for his blood staining the other man's clothing and how he could put it on his tab and sorry he'd had to carry him.

Wil didn't speak much and Tim worried the powerhouse of a man was upset with him. Tim would need recovery time, he knew that much, and that meant _more_ time off which frankly Wilhelm didn't seem to take too well to. He inwardly berated himself. Another step backwards from the way he wanted to go. Dammit.

Wil just sat with him quietly, and Tim wished for all the world that he knew what the hell was going on in the other man's mind as they awaited the doctor.

When the annoyed physician arrived, it was stated that they'd need to remove the bullet lodged in the double’s shoulder _before_ patching him up, of course. Tim went pale. He scurried into the corner of the bed they'd lain him on with whimpers of pain as he went. The doctor told him to stop being so squirrelly so he could get to work, dammit.

Wilhelm bodily pulled Tim across the bed and onto his lap as the younger man whimpered with the movements, his shoulder on fire. Tim’s cheeks were also burning as he was held against that broad chest, and though he wanted to stay there more than anything, one of his fantasies come to life, he also wanted to get _away_ from the doctor and their awful needles. 

Painkillers shouldn't be called such if they came in a needle delivery system, that's all Tim was saying. And he wanted said needle as far away from him as possible.

The older man wrapped burly arms around Tim's middle effectively trapping him, and Tim looked between the mercenary and the doctor with fear. This had to be some cosmic joke at his expense. He finally got a facsimile of what he wanted and craved, and the cost was a bullet in his shoulder and a needle in his face. 

He'd rather go back out and face the kraggons unarmed.

"Please please please no," he squeaked out as he squirmed in Wilhelm's grip.

"You're lucky it's just your shoulder. Missed some major arteries,” the doctor informed. “A few inches south and you'd be dead. So, good job on that. Now stay still.”

Tim whined as the doctor approached him, the back of his head hard pressed against Wilhelm's firm shoulder in trying to distance himself. He was scared shitless of needles and nonsense. No no no no no no _no_.

His hands held fast to Wil's forearms tight around him, fingers digging cruelly tight into flesh as he breathed heavily in fear. If the pressure of his fingers bothered the large man behind him, he didn't show it.

Wilhelm's voice came gruff in his ear, driving shivers up his spine in firm command. "Just don't think about it."

How could he not?

“Keep calm, pretty boy.”

Now there was something impossible. Fear and arousal and pain and confusion all a tumult coursing through him and he just wanted to get _away._

He ended up fainting before the needle got anywhere near him.

-

He felt like an idiot. He was sure Wilhelm thought he was a child. He'd sure behaved like one in his opinion, scared of something so mundane. And now he cowered under his blankets, all bandaged up and sore, feeling stupid.

He heard heavy footsteps enter the room and he cowered further into the lumpy mattress. They were added by a snort that he definitely recognized.

"Hey pretty boy. Time to eat."

Tim grimaced from under the blankets, not wanting to come out. "I'm fine thanks."

"Wasn't a request."

There was pressure on the bed beside him and Tim knew he had to face things. The food _did_ smell good as he bore his face to the room. Wil was giving him an unreadable look, and Tim felt dumb and awkward again and sat up with a bit of trouble. The older man passed him the tray when really Tim would've preferred more painkillers for dinner. 

As long as they didn't come from a needle. 

Tim awkwardly ate as Wilhelm sat there. He hadn't expected him to stay. In any other circumstance he would have been enjoying sneaking glances and daydreaming as he filled his belly, but right now even his good arm hurt and his movements were awkward and the silence they sat in wasn't exactly comfortable. It worried him.

He felt guilty, nervous. Like he should apologize for the older man having to play nursemaid for the moment and be even more bored. Or for having bled on his shirt. Or even for passing out earlier like an idiot. So much for being a credit to the team. He wondered if apologizing would change anything.

“I'm sorry,” the older man broke the silence.

Tim nearly dropped his spoon from surprise at his voice. He looked at the burly man with confusion. “Sorry?”

“Yeah,” Wilhelm grunted.

“Um… For what?” Tim asked, feeling totally stupid and blindsided. Wasn't that his line?

“Should've made sure they were dead.”

It took Tim several moments trying to process the words as the cyborg got up. The older man took his empty dishes, then changed his bandage and rubbed some ointment into his back. They operated in silence minus Tim’s slight hisses of pain as the younger man tried to make sense of Wil’s apology. 

So he was feeling guilty then? That made two of them, but for different reasons. Tim felt even worse about things now.

Wilhelm was rewrapping the younger man's wounds as Tim tried not to make eye contact, feeling himself blush when a rough hand was gentle and warm on his skin as they worked. His heart beat quickly with the skin to skin contact, and he had to control his breathing. 

While he enjoyed the touches and care, he only wished it was under other circumstances. Tim was biting his lips and trying not to make any unnecessary noises. Or at least, any that couldn't be passed off as pain. Dammit this was frustrating.

Wilhelm got up, disposing of the bandages before coming back to the other man. Tim focused on the man's feet, not looking up as his face burned. There was something he needed to say, and even though he _really_ liked the older man's care, it needed to be said.

"Look, you don't need to do any of this if you feel... I don't know, guilty or whatever,” he started, swallowing nervously. “Shit happens. I don't need anything out of a sense of guilt. It's fine.”

Tim leaned back in surprise as Wil suddenly crowded into his space, worried he'd insulted the man.

"And if it ain't from guilt?" 

_Huh_? "Huh?"

"You need looking after, pretty boy. You're important to this team." Wil’s flesh hand cupped his chin, thumb suddenly tracing just under Tim’s bottom lip, and the younger man was completely dumbfounded. Wilhelm placed a kiss on his forehead and then left, and Tim sat there dumbly in shock.

What just happened? What what _what_ just happened? Was he having a fever dream? Was his food poisoned? Had he died and never woke up? That was…. That was _completely_ unexpected. What just… What even was that? What what what??

\--

Tim couldn't sleep. He absolutely couldn't sleep.

What the hell had that kiss meant? The touch? What was that? What did it mean? Did Wil... Did he like him? Was it possible? Did he like him back? He'd said he was important to the team... Surely he wasn't looking after Tim _just_ as a teammate. He never saw Wil kiss anyone else's forehead. He never saw Wil kiss _anything._

Tim ran fingers through mussed hair, hissing as his skin pulled taut over his wound at the movement. Nope. Sleep was definitely not an option. Not with how wound up he was.

He got up to move his feet and dispense some nervous energy. He didn't know what to think. He _couldn't_ think. How could he? God he wished he knew what to do. No way had that just been a friendly gesture. Dammit though he didn't know.

He thought he imagined the heavy footsteps until Wil entered the room, large body imposing in the doorway.

"I can hear you pacing up and down in here making all kinds of noises."

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. "Sorry! Sorry I... I can't sleep. Sorry."

"Why?"

Tim felt his face flush as his mouth was stuttering for words, looking at the older man's broad shoulders, undershirt pulled tight across them and scrambling his brain. "I-I-I'm worried..." He managed, which wasn't untrue, but he didn't know where he was going with this. 

"About?" 

Tim made a pitiful sound in his throat. Where to even begin?

Wil stepped forward. "You're bleeding."

Tim looked at his shoulder. Yeah, there was some blood seeping through the bandage, probably because of his tossing and movements that hurt but distracted him. He hoped he hadn't popped one of the stitches. 

"Come on pretty boy, let's check."

He obediently sat as Wil was effortlessly gentle checking things over. Big gun-slinging hands taking care with his person where they were used to violence. He fixed things up and put new bandages. No stitches out of place, but lack of rest not exactly helping.

Tim couldn't stop his mind considering why he was frazzled in the first place, what with the object of his concerns right in front of him and touching him and caring for him. All he could think of was that kiss placed to his forehead, and his face felt hot enough to fry an egg. He couldn't look the other man in the eye as Wil stood before him.

"You need to go to sleep."

"I can't. Each time I lay down..." _I think of you and then I drive myself a little more nuts and what the_ hell _did you mean by that kiss?_

Wil huffed in a way which booked no argument. "Get in bed and go to sleep. You need rest."

Tim chanced a glance up before looking back down at his feet, feeling like an idiot and unable to stop himself before the words came out. "You wanna... Stay and talk..?"

Wil didn't answer, and Tim immediately cursed his entire being and asked himself why he couldn't keep his stupid mouth shut and why he was so awkward and why his stupid life sucked so much. And then Wil sat down on the lumpy mattress next to him and he felt his heart flutter.

They sat side by side on Tim’s bed, the younger man doing most of the talking and wilhelm doing a lot of the listening. Tim didn't realize he'd fallen asleep until he woke up from a rather nice dream in the other man's arms hours later, laying back down where sleep had eluded him before. Wil was holding him firmly to his chest, and Tim felt his cheeks heat. This wasn't a dream, his shoulder throbbed too much.

That wasn't the only part of him either. 

He tried to position himself in a way that his boner wasn't poking the other man, and he cursed his overworked mind for getting him into this state. Maybe they'd fallen asleep together and just ended up in this position. But boy how he hoped it was intentional. 

But this damn boner… Geez what shit timing. He didn't want to… _presume_ anything or have the older man presume anything was expected. He needed to get up without waking him and deal with this. What the burly man beneath him didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

After several minutes of very precise and slow movement due to his aching shoulder and thundering heart-- cock not giving a damn about his precarious position- Wilhelm's gruff voice broke the silence. "What're you doin’?"

Tim was wide eyed in the dark room, not expecting that the older man would have woken. Though in retrospect he should have. That Wilhelm would sleep while someone tried to worm their way across him like a deranged spider monkey would have been nothing short of miraculous. "...Nothing."

"Doesn't feel like nothing."

Oh god was that an innocuous statement or was he talking about his erection?! God he hoped it was the former and he was questioning why he was being so squirrelly. His heart felt like it would beat out of his chest as he was trying to keep his insubordinate cock from the other man's notice. “Sorry I just...nothing."

"What?"

"It's nothing,” Tim more or less whined, just wanting to maybe try to get out of the bed, take care of his little issue or let it sort itself out with time. Shouldn't be rewarding his traitorous cock anyways. Of course, with his luck, nothing would go how he wanted.

Wilhelm shifted, and he could feel Tim's hardness against him. The younger man was frozen, not knowing what to do. Should he apologize? Should he act like he didn't notice? Why couldn't a hole into space open above him? He could hear blood rushing in his ear as Wilhelm didn't move, the older man staying his position. The mercenary gave him a raise of his brow. "That it?"

Tim swallowed in embarrassment, wishing he'd be sucked out into space. His face was on fire and he was dying and there was no way this was happening to him right now.

"It keeping you up?"

"God we are not having this conversation..." Tim said as he grimaced in self loathing, acutely aware of where he and Wilhelm touched. His cock was rather fond of the whole situation and his distress didn't make a lick of difference to it.

"You wanna take care of it?"

Yes, escape yes please god anywhere but here maybe he could be sucked out a window or something if he was lucky. “Yeah sorry yeah I… sorry..."

Tim was about dying of embarrassment, trying not to touch Wil more than necessary as he got himself up proper to climb over. Yeah, climbing out and dying of embarrassment in the bathroom seemed like a good idea just about now. If he was lucky he'd be ambushed on the way and put out of his misery and this stupid ass situation.

Tim was muttering "sorry" over and over as he tried to get over the larger man while he had a freakin hard-on and a bullet wound in the shoulder. As he got a leg over, Wil's hand settled on Tim's hip. The younger man froze above him, bewildered. Wil's thumb traced circles over Tim's hipbone as the younger man was prone above him.

"Wil?" This… was unexpected. This was not the action of someone just concerned about the well being of a team mate. This was not an accidental touch or benign disinterest. He _knew_ that kiss had meant more than he'd thought. This was something else entirely. Something out of one of his wet dreams.

The mercenary grunted and put a hand over the one Tim had on Wil’s chest to balance himself. The younger man didn't know what to think, heart threatening to burst from his chest while cock and shoulder throbbed in tandem. A whimper left his throat. Wil tilted his head in thought, removing his hand slowly, but Tim quickly snatched it back up to his own chest. A smile took the older man's face, and he drew the hand on Tim's hip up his side.

"I've got ya, sweetheart," Wil's gruff voice made Tim shiver. 

The soft sounds of appreciation the older man made as he explored Tim’s torso with callused hands nearly undid him. He was harder than he'd ever been in his life as those hands felt over bruised skin, skirted over hip bones, and thumb delved just into the top of his boxers to stroke coarse hair. 

Too much too much _god_ this was too much.

Tim died with embarrassment as he came in his boxers when Wil squeezed his ass. The sounds he made were choked cries of pleasure, thighs squeezing the older man's hips hard as his cock jerked in his pants. It hadn't even been touched and it was one of the best orgasms he'd ever had, hands down. God it felt good, and he felt like an idiot. His hands were covering his red face as he breathed hard, and a chuckle left the burly man as he pet at Tim’s left ilium.

"Sleep now,” he said gently, his tones thicker as his broad hands were easy on the younger man.

Tim chanced a look at the cyborg, not at all discouraged by the smug, silent smirk there. It wasn't teasing though. It was satisfied, relieved, and more than intrigued, he thought. Wil was happy he got off. That's what that look was, and there was nothing judgmental about it. Well, hot damn.

It felt silly wondering if the mercenary liked him after he'd just gotten off to the burly man’s hands alone. When he considered all the touches and looks and other numerous little things Tim had convinced himself was all in his stupid, romantic head, it seemed a bit more obvious, but he'd been so caught up on his own hangups that he'd been blind.

"I....I wanna… Uh…” Tim gave a grimacing look down at himself, the wet spot spreading in his boxers, and Wil understood and helped him to his feet. 

He cleaned himself up in the bathroom as best he could, grabbing an extra pair of underwear and ditching the ones he had in the bottom of his bag after giving them a red-faced rinse. He returned to the room, sort of shuffled in unsure, and Wil was still there, opening the blankets up for him and looking at him expectantly. 

Tim gladly climbed back in and the man wrapped an arm around him tight, telling him to get some sleep. That was so unexpected. 

"But… um… you...?" He could feel the older man's cock firm against him, knew for certain the attraction was mutual, and he was all for returning the favor. _God_ how he'd like to return the favor. He locked his lips at the thought.

"When you're not injured, pretty boy. You couldn't handle it right now.” Tim looked up at him with wide eyes, and the man pressed a second-ever kiss to his temple. 

Tim seized courage from some place he didn't know existed and pressed his lips to Wil’s own. It got a chuckle from the larger man and he returned that kiss with interest. They made out a few moments before Wil promptly told him no more tonight, or they'd open up those stitches of his and have to wait even longer.

Tim’s eyes widened. No more _tonight_? So there was definitely more on the horizon. 

He just… He couldn't handle it. He wished he could thank the dead bandit for causing this motion of events. He wanted to do a little dance if he hadn't been so tired. He was so happy he didn't know how he'd be able to sleep at all now, listening to the older man's heart beat and the steady rise and fall of his chest and the warmth of his hand protectively on Tim’s own back. 

But Wil told him to sleep in those gruff, deep tones, and enclosed in the man's arms, he was able to nod off with a happy smile.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I admit I still haven't watched any Wilhelm play at all, I don't really know his speech style and I had to check what bits of him are actually robotic or not (I'm still confused hahaha) buuuuuut I hope this was alright and don't read too weird? D:
> 
> ....I don't know what a kraggon is  >_> moon skag yeah? Whatever, artistic license haha K bye ilu
> 
> <http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com>


End file.
